powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weaponry Refinement
The ability to scientifically or supernaturally enhance existing weapons. Sub-Power of Weapon Manipulation Also Called *Equipment Advancement *Upgraded Weaponry *Weapon Augmentation/Modification/Upgrading Capabilities The user is capable of enhancing the performance of an object/weapon by mystical or scientific means in order to give it new and stronger powers that the weapon did not obtain before upgrade. The weapon may have added material to make it less fragile and more durable or enhanced features to make them more powerful. Applications *Enhanced Crafting *Power Bestowal *Powers Via Object *Weapon Enhancement Associations *Those who are a master at forging or inventing weapons are able to refine them in order to increase the power and strength. *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Scientific Weaponry *Upgraded Form if based on technological/mechanical. Limitations *Takes time for weapon to be upgraded. *May need to have rare items or spells for an upgrade *May be heavier than previous version of weapon. *Takes time to get used to weapon. *May lose advantage of previous weapon before upgrade (ex. new gun has more power and range, but has less ammo and accuracy than previous one). *May not be downgraded again. *May be stolen by enemies and used against you. *Refined Weapon may only be used for certain people Known Users Known Items *Travelers Sword (Brave Story); via goddess stones *Onikiri/Kien (Darkstalkers) *Nanotech (Ratchet & Clank Series) *Various Weapon' Vendors (Ratchet & Clank Series) *Batour (Wild Arms: Twilight Venom) Gallery Tessaiga Sword.jpg|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is capable of absorbing direct youki from and opponent in order to increase its already destructive power. Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) is Link most trusted weapon. Even in its final form, its power can be increased by smithing or magical means... Master Sword, Tempered Sword, and Golden Sword.png|...in some cases, resulting in the Tempered Sword and the Golden Sword, doubling and eventually quadrupling its power. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is capable of being upgraded as well being infused with the Eye of the Dragon. Kazuma_full_1060136.jpg|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) was able to gain more power into his Shell Bullet after making contact with the Crystal Alter. Spidey.jpg|Whenever his regular formula for his web-fluid is not enough, Spider-Man can create different versions of his formula for dealing with the situation such as a type that can resist fire. Rachet.png|Rachet (Rachet and Clank series) is able to use the Nanomites he gathers from defeated enemies in order to upgrade the strength of his weapons. Ultimate Armor X.png|X (Mega Man X series) is able to enhanced the his abilities and weapons via various armor pieces he finds throughout the game. Jak and Daxter Morph Guns.png|The Morph Guns (Jak and Daxter series). Lights of Orion Armor.png|Many Rangers (Power Rangers/Super Sentai franchise) are able to use enhancement modes such as the Lights of Orion (Lights of Ginga in Japan) to upgrade their weapons. E102gamma.png|E-102 Gamma's (Sonic the Hedgehog) upgrades include a laser blaster to lock onto more enemies and a jet booster for hovering. Ancientlight.png|The Ancient Light (Sonic Adventure series) allows the characters to posses various power-ups for certain levels. Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|In order to survive a disease, Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) must have her robotic limbs upgraded with a cooler design. Buccaneer.png|Buccaneer (Fullmetal Alchemist) gets new automail limbs put in... Bucaneer02.png|for a cooler and stronger design MarioandLuigi.png|Mario & Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) had their hammers reforged to break harder rocks. EdElric.png|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) had his automail limbs upgrade to survive cold temperatures, be more durable, and faster against foes (manga/Brotherhood). MoonKnightTruncheron.png|Moon Knight (Marvel) upgraded his trademark weapon, the Truncheron, to adamantium with a cable hook Captain America.png|Stark used an Asgardian metal, Uru to repair Captain America's (Marvel: Avengers) shield and made it stronger than ever Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul Calibur) wields Soul Edge which was a normal sword before bathing it in the blood of countless victims. Because of this it becomes stronger when it comes in contact with blood.It can also restore its strength with every shard of Soul Edge found. SwordofOmens.png|The Sword of Omens (ThunderCats) repels Mumm-Ra when the Eye of Thundera was inserted into it GauntletofOmens.png|Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) used the Spirit Stone to power up his gauntlet and added a laser beam to it SasoriPuppet.png|Kankuro added a few weapons to Sasori's body before adding it to his puppet collection Dekaforce.png|Haru (Rave Master) had the Ten Commandments reforged by Musica when it was broken to make it more durable. Also it changes shapes when different powers were used. Frank-West-Dead-Rising-2-Off-The-Record-32.jpg|Frank West (Dead Rising/Dead Rising 2) can make some weapons to kill enemies more efficently chuck-greene-dead-rising-2.jpg|Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) can invent some deadly weapons so he could kill his enemies more easily Nick-Ramos-Dead-Rising-3-1.jpg|But neither Frank nor Chuck had made some crazy weapons as Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3). His mechanical skills can turn even the most harmless toys into deadly weapons. 250px-Spyke-transparent.png|Spyke (Splatoon) can increase the amount of sub-ability slots a piece of gear has in exchange for gold or Super Sea Snails (sitting next to him in this picture). Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries